Princes of the Eldar
by Aromene
Summary: In Valinor, Elrond and Gilgalad are reunited, and Elrond wonders whether he made the right choice.


Disclaimer: I so do not own them, though I wish every day that I did. They both belong to Tolkien, and really, I'd prefer they stay that way, because he writes them so much better than I do.

Author's Note: This came from….somewhere….the gods know, because I certainly don't. It was supposed to have more Gil in it, but it ended up with more Elrond. This could be AU, depending on the reader's own views on the relationship between Elrond and Gil-galad. If it differs from mine, I apologize, but please don't flame me for thinking the way I do.

Newly arrived in Valinor, Elrond was still very much in awe of his surroundings. Though he had spent much of his life at the court of Lindon, and even more in the beauty of Imladris; Tirion, he decided, might just be the most wondrous thing ever made by the Children of Ilúvatar; not counting the Silmarils of course.

Celebrían had ridden with him as far as the library, but he had been left to make his way up to the next level on his own. He knew this was something he had to do himself, but he longed for the presence of his newly reunited wife all the same.

He had known this day would come, and because of that he had lived every day of his life in a way that he hoped would make his foster-father and king proud. But Elrond doubted himself. He had always thought that Gil-galad had meant for his Vice-Regent to take up the throne after his death. Something which Elrond had not only shunned, but done so in such a way that the kingdom Ereinion had spent three thousand years building, was disbanded in less than a yén.

The Half-Elven was worried what his mentor would say, when they finally came face-to-face. He was worried their reunion would be overshadowed by Gil-galad's disappointment in him.

Of course, both Celebrían and Glorfindel had told him he was fretting for nothing, and the more logical part of Elrond knew they were right. But his worry would not be put to rest until he heard otherwise from the only person who mattered.

Elrond reined his horse up in front of the open courtyard of the House of Fingon. A stable hand rushed to take the animal from him, and another appeared at his side; obviously waiting for an introduction. Ah, what a novelty to be somewhere that he was unknown!

"Is the Lord Gil-galad at home?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes, my lord. Who may I say is calling?"

"Elrond Peredhel."

The young elf had the grace not to say whatever it was the popped into his head at that moment, but Elrond saw his eyes widen.

"This way, my lord," he motioned towards the front doors.

Elrond was led towards what he guessed to be a study at the side of the house. The page knocked softly on the door and dipped inside when a strong voice bid him enter. Elrond did not hear the exchange, but it was only a moment before the page motioned him inside.

It was a spacious room, but not overly elaborate. It was open on one side to a garden are, and the gentle breeze rustled the papers on the large desk.

A desk behind which was seated Ereinion Gil-galad, Last High King of the Noldor in Middle-earth.

Elrond was more than at a loss for words, and so it seemed was the other elf. Instead the moments passed as they stood staring at each other.

Ereinion finally blinked and took a few hesitant steps around his desk. "Elrond," he said; his voice low and unsure.

But it was all the welcome Elrond needed. He made up the last remaining steps between them and willingly accepted his foster-father's arms around him. He sighed with the beginnings of relief as the elder elf bestowed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Ion nin…" Gil-galad trailed off, unable again to find the words. He smiled sadly. "I've missed you."

"And I you," Elrond spoke for the first time. "I have longed for this day."

Ereinion frowned. "Ah, mellon nin, you sound tired." He led Elrond to a nearby chair and drew up another for himself.

Elrond smiled; "I am tired. I stayed too long to do what had to be done. The years have been hard. But already I feel better than I have for yéni."

"That is good. There is much healing to be had here, but it will take time." He paused, and a shadow descended over his face. "I am so very sorry, ion. I placed on you duties that no one should have to bare, and I did not ask your permission. I did not realize until later that I had inescapably bound you to that place. And then, all I could do was pray that you would find some measure of joy with Celebrían."

"There is nothing to forgive: you did no wrong. It is I who wronged you. You left me a duty; a great duty and I shunned it. I was not there when our people needed a leader." And Elrond bowed his head in shame.

Gil-galad was out of his seat in an instant and was kneeling before the Lord of Imladris. Strong fingers lifted Elrond's head until he was staring his father in the eye. "Never think such a thing! All you have done has made me proud. I could have asked the Valar for no greater son than you."

Elrond sighed in relief, believing every word of it. He let go of the guilt that had plagued him for an age. And in the light of a new day, Elrond believed there just might be hope for him to find peace and healing in the West.

And time, he thought, for he and Ereinion to make up the years that were stolen from them.


End file.
